


Refresher Course

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-10
Updated: 2007-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Refresher Course

Title: Refresher Course  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s Challenge: #80: Sex Ed  
Warning(s): AU  
A/N: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan** as always.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Refresher Course

~

“So... did the Dursleys tell you the facts of life?” Ron asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Are you mad?”

“So you learned sex ed at Hogwarts?” Ron asked. “Scary. Can you believe McGonagall taught us that class?”

Harry laughed. “That _was_ awful.”

“Could’ve been worse, though,” Ron continued. “Imagine having Snape?”

Harry smiled and imagined just that.

Ron made gagging noises. “Shite! I forgot. I still can’t believe you’re with him...”

“Indeed?” an amused voice asked.

Ron gaped, then Apparated away.

“Severus,” Harry said reproachfully.

Severus smirked. “What? I’m suddenly feeling the need for a refresher course in sex education.”

~


End file.
